Actualizing a Teenage Fantasy
by OyHumbug
Summary: Season One - Justin gets up to some mischief while watching Paige and Cooper, proving that a man never really outgrows his boyfriend fantasies.


_A/N: I actually wrote this years ago - during Brothers and Sisters' first season, but, at the time, there was no page for B&S fanfiction on this site, so I never uploaded it. Better late than never, right?_

_~Charlynn~_**  
><strong>

**Actualizing a Teenage Fantasy**

"Hey."

Her voice was timid and shy, yet, at the same time, he could hear that she was sure of herself and what they were doing. He just wished he knew what that was.

"Hey," Justin returned, unable to keep the crooked grin from spreading across his previously tired face. Just the sound of her voice alone was enough to make him suddenly feel rejuvenated, awake, and ready for anything the night might bring. "I didn't expect to hear from you this soon."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to call you this soon either, but, after I ended things with my ex, I found myself driving home and…thinking of you. So, here I am, sitting outside of my apartment, still dressed in my Valentines Day dress, and talking on my cell. Guess it's better than spending the night alone with a pint of strawberry ice cream."

Teasing her, he joked, "you always were a fan of fruit," and, as he sat back on his sister's couch, rearranging his body to become more comfortable, visions of their past dancing in his mind, he could imagine her becoming, subtle blush flowing from her soft, kissable cheeks down to the edge of her dress where her plump décolleté would be hidden from his prying eyes. Clearing his throat and his mind of the fantasies that were quickly taking him over, he added, "the night's not over yet. Want to come over, keep me company?"

"Are you at home?"

"Actually, no," Justin laughed, "I'm still at my sisters. My brother Kevin told Sarah about this supposedly amazing make out point, and she thought it was an appropriate place for her and her husband to spend the evening. She told me not to wait up for her."

"Which I'm sure was way more information than you really wanted to know," Tyler joined him in his laughter, her feminine giggles complementing his deeper, gruff chuckles, making him realize even their laughter fit together perfectly. "What about the kids," she asked him once their amusement ceased.

"In bed, exhausted from our extensive tour of all the local Italian restaurants."

"So then you're all alone, too," she realized, her tone anything but innocent, "bored, slightly jaded, and abandoned on Valentines Day. Whatever are we going to do with you, Justin Walker?"

"Like I said," he played along with her flirtatious game, "you could come here and keep me company. I have a wide assortment of snack foods, Kool-Aid, and Disney movies to offer you. You can't deny that's the key to every girl's heart."

"But you're not trying to win every girl's heart," Tyler corrected him, "you're just trying to win mine." A moment of silence took over their conversation, both of them quietly thinking to themselves about what they should do next. "You promise that we're just going to talk," she asked him tentatively. He could tell she was starting to give in to the idea of coming over to see him.

"Of course," he agreed, "about anything you want. I just want to see you, spend some time with you again, maybe this time get to know you before we take this any further between us."

"I'll be there in a few," she promised before he could hear her flip her phone shut, ending their call. Somehow, despite their words, he knew they would be doing anything but talking as soon as she arrived.

! ? !

Ten minutes later, Justin was still sitting on the couch in the living room, but, instead of the relaxed position he had been in while on the phone, he was at the edge of the sofa, his sweaty palms clenched together to still his nerves, while his tennis shoe clad feet tapped continuously on the children scuffed hardwood floors. At the quaint sound of her gentle knocking, he practically leapt forward, hitting his knee squarely on the coffee table which caused him to limp to the door, cursing his anxiety and luck the entire time. Why was he so tense and edgy? It was only Tyler after all….and that was the exact reason he was a jumpy mess.

"Thanks for coming," he greeted her, an uneasy but genuine smile lighting up his face as soon as he saw her once he opened the door. As she moved closer to him, he took her into a gentle embrace, kissing her cheek lightly before letting her go but not before he let her delicate scent envelope his senses. Nothing in the world smelled quite as good as she did, and, even though he wasn't sure of everything combined in making her aroma so wonderful, he could detect the slight tinge of watermelon from her shampoo, the gentlest essence of baby powder from her skin, and the daintily applied essence of her favorite perfume. It was just one thing he had dreamt of about her while he had been in rehab, where he had missed kissing her, missed being with her, just missed her period.

"Thanks for inviting me," she replied to him smoothly, returning his smile as she walked past him into the living room he had just left to greet her. "I hope I was quiet enough when I was knocking. I didn't want to ring the doorbell and risk waking your niece and nephew."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Don't want to have to explain why I'm sneaking a girl in when I'm babysitting."

Together they sat down on the couch, Tyler turning to face him as she crossed her legs. He couldn't help but greedily watch the way her muscles moved under the silky smooth skin of her calves. "This doesn't feel right does it," she questioned him, bringing him back to their conversation and scaring him that she had already changed her mind about trying to be with him again. Although her tone sounded relaxed and happy to be there, her words were doing anything but bringing him a sense of calm, but, before he could respond, offering her a list of reasons he had prepared as to why they should give their relationship a second chance, she continued. "I mean, I should be the one babysitting, and you should be crawling in through a back window so the neighbors don't see you."

Sighing a breath of relief, his worry was replaced with amusement. "So you've done this sort of thing before then I take it? I had no idea you were so bad when we were younger."

"I was not," she protested, pushing his shoulder in a teasing manner before smiling up at him and laughing once again. It was the second time that night he had made her giggle, and, sitting there with her in his sister's living room, Justin realized it was something he could definitely get used to. "I wasn't even a babysitter when I was in high school," Tyler explained. "I've just heard that's what teenagers do."

"So then you've thought about what you would do if the situation ever presented itself," he continued to taunt her, loving the fact that his actions were making her embarrassed. "One could even say that you've fantasized about it." Before she could dispute his statement, he stood up and moved towards the back of the house, her deep, soulful eyes following him the entire time.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going outside," he answered, trying to appear innocent, "so you could sneak me in through a window. Although, I must say, I don't think you're dressed like most teenage babysitters, and I definitely have an advantage when it comes to being covert because of my military training."

"Get over here," she demanded, narrowing her gaze to glare at him. "You are something else, do you know that," Tyler continued to chastise him when he sat back down beside her. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

It was Justin's turn for his eyes to grow wide with pleasant shock as she started to move her way across the expanse of the sofa, settling her body to hover over his. Licking his lips in anticipation for whatever she had in mind, he breathlessly replied, "if you think this is hurting me, you really need to work on your idea of punishment."

"Trust me," she tantalized him, "I'm more than capable of reprimanding you, because, remember, this is as far as we're going."

"So no clothes are coming off?" She shook her head no. "I can't touch you?" Again, she gave him the same response. "Am I allowed to do anything?"

"Only what I tell you to do," Tyler answered, smirking at the lust filled light lingering in his eyes.

Right before her mouth swallowed his, Justin was able to say one last thing as they both lost themselves in each other. "Not so alone anymore," he whispered eagerly. As her lips moved erotically with his, her supple body dipping down to rub against his every few moments to tease him even more, he realized just how right his previous realization had been. He really had missed kissing her.

! ? !

"So do you think your brother-in-law is going to be okay," Tyler asked him as they made their way into his loft later that night. She had only been at Sarah and Joe's with him for a half and hour before his very irritable sister and her hazy husband had walked in and interrupted them just as she had granted him permission to run his hands up under her dress. Embarrassed, they had ducked out quickly, trying to avoid the obvious questions peppering the moody, older couple's countenances.

"Yeah, Sarah will make sure he's fine," Justin answered, dismissing her concerns. "I'm just glad they didn't feel inclined to share with us how he managed to give himself a concussion while they were parked at the lookout point."

"Aw, but think of how fun it would be to torture them with the information."

"Don't worry," he promised her, "with my family, it'll come out whether I want to know the story or not."

Without thinking, she collapsed on his bed, holding her sides as she, yet again, that Valentines Day night laughed at one his comments. The sound of her mirth made his heart pound even faster than the generous glimpse of her cleavage he had gotten when she moved to sit down, but, instead of analyzing the reason why her happiness meant more to him than his attraction to her, he decided to just enjoy the evening.

"So now what," Tyler pondered, turning to face him as he sat down beside her. "The night's still young, and I really don't feel like going back to my place yet."

"Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a midnight snack," she answered, moving to get up so she could scrounge through his kitchen. "What do you have to eat?"

Before she could get up though, he stopped her, pulling her back down beside him. Although they both noticed that she was slightly closer to him than she had been before, neither said anything. "I really haven't had a chance to stock up on groceries since I got back from rehab, but we could order something in. I know you had Italian for dinner, but there's a great little pizzeria a few blocks away that delivers."

"Pizza sounds great. If you could imagine it," she joked, smirking, "I really didn't eat much at dinner. I think the fact that I admitted that I still had feelings for you before our meal arrived didn't bode well for my meal."

Swallowing thickly, Justin agreed with her. "Yeah, that might make things slightly awkward," before reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell. Holding up his hand to show her to wait a moment before talking again, he quickly placed their order for a large, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza before tossing his phone aside and turning back to find her sitting up and removing her stiletto heals.

"I hope you don't mind me making myself more comfortable," she said in response to her actions, "but my feet are killing me."

"Let me help you with those," he offered, patting his hands softly against his lap, but she only looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Give me your feet," he instructed her. "I might not be able to provide you with a proper Valentines Day date or even a decent meal, but I'm pretty good at foot massages."

As soon as his hands started working the tension from her rigid soles, a relieved sigh escaped her parted lips, making him smile at the simple fact he was able to make her feel better.

"So, now that you're out of rehab," she questioned him softly as her head fell back and her eyes relaxed to the point that they closed, "what are you going to do now. Are you going to try working again?"

Playing with her, he queried, "is that a job offer."

"Hm," she moaned in out in contentment, "it might be."

"Thanks but no thanks. Even though the idea of seeing you everyday at work again does sound appealing, I think I would prefer to keep our relationship private. It's no good to mix business with pleasure. Besides," he added, "I'm not even sure if I'm going to work before I get called back. I only have a few more months, and a part of me would prefer to just spend that time making amends for the things I did wrong when I was using and to enjoy my family…and friends as much as I can before I leave. For instance, do you know that my brother Tommy and his wife are going to have a baby? It's his first kid; I'm going to be an uncle again."

"Do they know what they're having, a boy or a girl?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, whatever it is," Tyler replied confidently, "you're going to have one lucky niece or nephew. You're great with Paige and Cooper, and I know you'll be just a wonderful with this new baby, too."

"Th…thanks," he responded brokenly, unable to hide how much her confidence in him meant. Looking down at the beautiful woman reclining on his bed, Justin suddenly needed to feel her closer. Sliding his hands up her right leg, he stopped their ascent to rest on her calf, massaging and caressing her tanned, silky skin and marveling at the fact that even the simplest embrace of her body could cause such powerful sensations to course its way through him.

"Justin," her trembling voice broke through the clouds of desire assaulting his otherwise distracted mind. As he started to remove his hands from her legs believing he was overstepping a boundary, her request….no more like demand to move his grasp, "higher," startled him to the point where his arms completely fell to his side, and he let go of her. "What's wrong," she asked, propping herself up on her elbows and opening her blurry, lustful eyes to gaze up at him.

"Nothing, it's just…are you sure?"

"I wasn't," she admitted, blushing slightly. "All night, even before I called you, I knew this was where I wanted my Valentines Day to end, but until I heard you talk about your family and I could tell how much you loved them, I didn't realize just how much I missed you…missed kissing you….missed being with you, and, in that moment, I realized that yes, I am sure. I want this; I want you….us." He watched as she took a deep, steadying breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I want you to make love to me, Justin."

Without a word, he bent forward to pull her up into a sitting position, moving her so that she was perched on his lap, her dress pushed up to allow her legs to straddle his hips. Reaching around her back, he let his hands run up and down her exposed, smooth skin before bringing her hair to lie across her right shoulder and allowing him access to the zipper of her dress. Just as his hands pulled the tight material of her clothes aside to reveal her gorgeous body to his hungry eyes, his lips skimmed across her neck and chest as he placed delicate, fleeting kisses against her, his lips as gentle as whispering butterfly wings. His unhurried, passionate embraces continued, and he moved his lips lower on her chest while her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt only to tug on it in a desperate manner to let him know she wanted it to be removed. Complying, he tore his starving mouth away from her alluring body long enough to take off his shirt, but as he pulled her back to him, his lips sought out her own, and, moaning, she opened her mouth to him, inviting in his tongue to tease and taunt her to the very brink of passion. It didn't take that much longer for all their clothes to melt away beneath their frantic fingers, and, as their bodies moved together in a passionate clinch long into the morning, their pizza forgotten as the delivery guy knocked at first dejectedly, then impatiently, and finally surrendering to the fact that no one was going to answer the door, they both realized that being together, completely intimate, was the thing they had missed about each other the most while they were broken up, but, as the old, wise proverb said, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and their absence from each others lives made them realize just how fond of each other they were in the first place.

Oh, and they also realized that the fantasy of sneaking someone in while you're babysitting was worth the risk and definitely lived up to its hype.


End file.
